


B for Bodyguard - not Babysitter

by K17L53



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Modern AU, bodyguard Lexa, idk where this came from but ayyyyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/pseuds/K17L53
Summary: Senator Abby Griffin’s daughter, Clarke Griffin is a party girl known for running into trouble way too often. And her only solution was to hire private security for the trouble maker.Enter Lexa Woods, the tough-as-nails, no-nonsense bodyguard assigned to keep the blonde under control and out of the press. She knew it would be a handful but Lexa wasn’t counting on her feelings getting in the way.





	1. I don't need a babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> idk man, this came outta nowhere. i got a prompt for a moodboard and after making it i was like "ooooh maybe i should write it" so yeah, here you have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda just finished this chapter. i think this fic could be pretty cool. but yeah, here's chapter one.

“Are you kidding me?” Clarke gave her mom a look of disbelieve, “You can’t be serious, mom this is insane.” She argued, her mom not budging. “I don’t need a babysitter.”

 

“It’s not a babysitter,” Abby rolled her eyes. “It’s a security detail.” She told her. “A bodyguard, if you will.”

 

“Well I don’t need it.” Clarke snapped back. She was 24 years old, she didn’t need someone watching her every move and telling her what to do and what not to do. “I’m old enough to take care of myself.”

 

Abby let out a sigh, reaching behind her and picking up a newspaper. “Are you sure?” She asked, a little annoyance in her voice. “You are making headline almost every damn week, Clarke.” She told her, clearly annoyed at this point. “Do you know how bad this is for my campaign?” Abby raised her voice, not happy when Clarke rolled her eyes. “Don’t you roll your eyes at me.”

 

“Mom it’s not a big deal.” Clarke tried to reason with her. “It’s just a few pictures that got out-”

 

“Pictures where you didn’t have a top on.” Abby added, practically glaring at her. “Yeah, because that is _definitely_ not a big deal.” She added sarcastically. “And what was it last week Clarke? Do you want to remind me because I lost track?”

 

“I was literally _just_ kissing someone.” Clarke answered, shrugging in her defense.

 

“That _someone_ happened to be the media’s favorite bad girl.” Abby let out a slow, frustrated sigh.

 

“Well it’s not my fault she’s hot.” She muttered under her breath. “Or that she has great lips.”

 

Abby pretended to not here what Clarke just said before speaking again. “And that _someone_ also happened to be a girl.”

 

Clarke remained silent for a moment before shaking her head, “Alright, I’m leaving.” She told her, turning around, about to walk away. “Good talk mom.”

 

“You know how the media takes that, Clarke.” Abby tried to reason with her, lowering her voice this time. “I don’t care, but you know everyone else does.” Clarke rolled her eyes, stopping as she turned back around to look at her mom. “You know how the media shows that an-”

 

“And how it hurts _your_ image?” Clarke bit out, she knew that’s all her mom cared about right now. She was running for senate again and it was _very_ important to keep her image clean. The spotlight was on her given how the election was in a few months, and that also meant the spotlight was on Clarke. “Because that’s all that matters, right?”

 

“Right now, yes it is.” Abby answered, “After the election, you can do whatever you want and kiss whoever you want, the media won’t be after you.” Okay, maybe they will, but it wouldn’t really hurt Abby – much – after that.

 

“Amazing.” Clarke rolled her eyes, wanting to walk away. “But I’m still not having a bodyguard follow me around and tell me what to do.”

 

“That’s not what he’s going to do.” Abby sighed. “He’s just going to keep the media off of you.” She told her. “And follow you around.”

 

“And tell you about everything I’m doing all day?”

 

“Irrelevant.” Abby waved it off; but yes, whoever was assigned to her daughter would be reporting to her. “I have the agency’s best bodyguard assigned to you, trust me, it’s for your own good.”

 

Clarke let out a small sigh, going silent for a second, “Fine,” She gave in. “But it better not be a Robocop who’s twice my size.”

 

Abby shrugged, she was pretty sure that’s exactly what Clarke’s new security detail would be like, but Abby didn’t really know much; she’d asked for their best guy and that was that, she didn’t really bother asking for details – Abby had hired from them before, and she knew the company well enough to not need to ask too many questions. “You’ll find out tomorrow.” She told her daughter. “He’ll be at your apartment first thing tomorrow. 9am.”

 

Clarke scoffed, about to walk away, before letting out a small laugh, “It’s cute you think I’m awake at 9am.”

 

* * *

 

“I could really use a couple of days off,” Lexa said jokingly as she walked into her boss’s office. Their company was a pretty busy one, always high demand for private security in a city like New York and Lexa particularly, was _very_ popular. She had just gotten off her last assignment only last night, her contract was over and she was glad because keeping an eye on a bratty pop singer was probably the most exhausting part of the job. But she was their best and everyone seemed to ask for her – especially high profile clients.

 

“Aww you know everyone loves you too much for that.” Anya replied, her tone matching Lexa’s. She was right, most of her other employees got at least a couple of days between clients, not Lexa though. “I got a good one for you this time.”

 

“If it’s another white fu-”

 

“ _Language_.” Anya cut her off.

 

So Lexa sighed, “It better not be another Justin Bieber Jr.” She settled on instead, that was practically a synonym for _white fuckboy_. “I’m not a babysitter, I’m security.”

 

“Well, it’s not another pop star.” Anya started. “But I think your skills in avoiding the paparazzi will come in handy yet again.” Lexa rolled her eyes in response, sitting down on the chair across the table to Anya’s. “It’s not that bad, honestly.” She tried.

 

“Just give it to me.” Lexa told her, wanting to know who her new client was. “Who is it? What’s my job? And when do I meet them?” She asked her usual questions, wanting a short briefing before seeing the file Anya had most definitely emailed her.

 

“You meet her in an hour at her apartment.” Anya answered. “And your job is to keep her out of trouble and out of the tabloids.” She heard Lexa mutter a small ‘ _great_ ’ before continuing. “You know Senator Griffin, right?” Lexa nodded, “Well, she’s running for senate again, the election’s in about four months and not only is there a ton of pressure from the media, just waiting for her to slip-up,” Anya continued, “But there is also outside threats; you know politicians, competitors are trying to shake up the competition and maybe even hurt each other.”

 

“What does Senator Griffin have anything to do this?” Lexa finally asked, she’d expect her to be her new client but Anya had already told her what her job was mainly going to be. “I’m pretty sure she doesn’t need me to keep her out of trouble and out of the tabloids.”

 

“No, she doesn’t.” Anya confirmed. “But her daughter does.”

 

Lexa groaned almost instantly, letting her head roll back. She didn’t have to hold back in front of Anya or try to appear _professional_ ; they’d been friends for a long time before Lexa started working for her. She had heard of the senator’s daughter, she was in her twenties, a total party girl and the tabloids loved her because there was never a dull moment with the blonde. “Isn’t she making headline practically every week?” Lexa asked tiredly.

 

Anya nodded, “You keeping track of her or something?” She asked with a raised eyebrow, nothing wrong with a little celebrity crush – Clarke would be Lexa’s type. “She _is_ cute.” Anya shrugged, noticing the annoyed look on Lexa’s face. “But yes, she is.” Anya nodded, more seriously this time, answering Lexa’s question. “And her mom kinda needs you to stop that.” She added. “Keep the cameras away, the press away, keep her safe…you know the drill.”

 

“Yeah.” Lexa sighed. “I do.”

 

“So that’s your assignment.” Anya concluded. “Clarke Griffin, the senator’s daughter. Keep her out of trouble and out of the tabloids.” She repeated. “And all the usual threats you get for a politician’s family members most definitely still apply.” Lexa nodded, Anya knew Lexa knew all of that and she didn’t have to go over it all. “I emailed you her address, be there at nine.”

 

“Alright,” She said as she stood up, this was just another job; another really _difficult_ job, probably more than the last one if Clarke’s presence in the media was anything to go by. “I’m gonna go get dressed.”

 

.

 

It took no longer than half an hour to get dressed; crisp white button down, black trousers and suit jacket, a slim black tie and she was ready to go. Her Glock was safely in it’s holster on her hip under the jacket, not so much as visible, and Lexa couldn’t find her sunglasses before leaving so she assumed it was in the car. She liked making a good first impression and giving her clients the typical _bodyguard_ look; she wanted to convey the fact that she was in charge and a no-nonsense kind of person. So the outfit helped, although there was no uniform, most of Anya’s other employees went with the same when they were with a client; it looked good, asserted authority, and for other’s it was a little scary and Lexa really liked that. And not to mention, the sharp lines of the suit and tie made her look great in general so Lexa had nothing to complain about.

 

Clarke’s apartment building was a good twenty minutes drive from Lexa’s work place. And once she got there, it was exactly what she had expected; one of the taller skyscrapers in the block, a beautiful building really, white stone on the outside – a grander entrance than was necessary. Lexa parked across the street before getting down and walking down the road to the apartment. Stepping into the elevator, Lexa pressed on the button marked with _12_ as the doors slid closed. She took in a deep breath, calming herself down and focusing, preparing herself to meet her new client as she always did while waiting to arrive on Clarke’s floor.

 

But when Clarke answered the door, this wasn’t what Lexa was expecting. It was a good kind of surprise if anything, Lexa wouldn’t have to do much to impress the blonde and show her that she was really in charge. It had taken a good few minutes for Clarke to finally open the door after Lexa had rung the doorbell. And she could see why, Clarke was still asleep. The door opened to a very sleepy and tired Clarke Griffin, probably even hungover; she was in her pajamas which was a pair of light pink shorts and an oversized white t-shirt that was long enough to actually cover the shorts. “Who are you?” Clarke finally asked, taking in the sharply dressed brunette on the other side.

 

“Trikru security,” Lexa answered, “I’m your new security detail.” She introduced herself. “Lexa Woods.”

 

Clarke’s eyes lit up a little, this was a pleasant surprise because she was expecting a big, bulky guy who was at least twice her size who had one facial expression. “Right,” She nodded, holding the door open, “Come on in.” She still wasn’t okay with this, it still felt like her mom had hired a babysitter for her daughter. Clarke stifled a yawn as she led her inside, “Why are you so early?”

 

Lexa gave her a small confused look before looking at her watch, “It’s 9:14.” She answered, “I’m actually late.” Traffic was worse than Lexa had thought it would be. “Are you hungover?” Lexa asked as she stood in the living room, watching Clarke walk away into the kitchen which was only a few feet away.

 

“Uh yeah,” Clarke replied like it was the most normal thing ever. “It’s Sunday morning.” She told her as she went up to the coffee machine.

 

Lexa seemed confused again, this time pulling out her phone and looking at the lock screen to make sure she wasn’t making a mistake. “It’s Tuesday…”

 

“Good to know.” Clarke said with a nod as she turned the coffee machine on. “Are you going to be here so early everyday?” She asked, not waiting for a reply before speaking again, “Do you want coffee?” Clarke asked absentmindedly.

 

“Yes, please.” Lexa muttered before going back to Clarke’s first question. “And no, I’ll be here whatever time you want me to.” She answered.

 

“Great.” Clarke answered without looking at her, waiting for the coffee to be done. “At the end of the day would be great.” She rolled her eyes, no part of Clarke wanted her to be here.

 

Lexa let out a sigh, it almost sounded like Clarke didn’t want her to be here. “That means, as soon as you wake up.” She clarified.

 

“What if I don’t want you to follow me around all day?” Clarke asked as she brought up two coffee mugs, about to pour it out.

 

“Then,” Lexa started, “You shouldn’t have hired me.” She told her monotonously, no hint of emotion in her voice.

 

“Well, I didn’t.” Clarke poured coffee into the two mugs before turning around to look at Lexa. “My mom did.” She shrugged, “Milk and sugar?” She asked Lexa nonetheless.

 

Lexa shook her head, “Black’s fine.”

 

Clarke nodded, adding milk and sugar to her own cup before walking over to Lexa and handing her the other mug. “Be here around noon.” She told her reluctantly, “I don’t wake up before that, sometimes after.”

 

“So do you just want me to come and ring the doorbell, wake you up?” Lexa asked, taking a sip from the mug.

 

Clarke let out a small laugh, shaking her head as she walked up to the couch and slumped down. “No, I’m gonna get you an extra key, I value my sleep.” She told her. “My mom says I can trust you so I’ll get you a key and you can come in and wait until I feel like waking up.” Clarke gave her a forced smile, looking at her.

 

Lexa nods in agreement, it wasn’t unusual really, this was something some of her clients did and Lexa always made sure to return the key at the end of her contract. “May I?” She asked, motioning towards the armchair by the couch Clarke was sitting on.

 

Clarke nodded, waiting for her to sit down as she thought about what she wanted to ask. Her bodyguard looked stiff, or maybe just too formal and _proper_ ; the way she sat, the way she stood, even the way she talked – it was not far off from the almost robotic bodyguard Clarke was expecting. “Did my mom warn you about me?” She asked lazily, just wanting to have something to talk about because Clarke was still sleepy and wanting to go back to bed – it was only 9am, the sun had practically just come up. “That I can be a handful and need a babysitter?” She rolled her eyes, pulling her legs up and taking another sip out of her extremely sugary coffee.

 

“I haven’t actually met her.” Lexa answered, her hands clasped around her mug, waiting for it to cool down slightly. “My boss called me in this morning and told me where I needed to go.” She told her, “And she also told me I need to keep you out of trouble and out of the tabloids.” This time Lexa shrugged, “And I can see why, you’re making headlines practically every week.”

 

“I like partying and having fun.” Clarke told her matter-of-factly. “There’s nothing I can do if the cameras like me and care about what I do.”

 

“Well, _I_ can.” Lexa told her. “That’s why I’m here.” Clarke gave her a nod, still not entirely convinced that she wanted her here. “What are your plans for the day?”

 

“Fuck if I know,” Clarke set her mug down on the coffee table with a scoff. “The sun just came up.” She stood up, Lexa watching her with an amused look on her face. “I’m going back to bed.” She told her, “You can stick around because I’m too out of it to give you a key or take your phone number. The TV remote is…” Clarke looked around the living room. “…somewhere. And the Wi-Fi password is _password_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, no Clarke's not happy about this whole thing but eh we all know how it'll end right?


	2. You’re in for a hell of a ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes up and is in a much better mood, so her and Lexa finally talk. Lexa asks a few things about Clarke just to get an idea of what she's up against with this assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy finally finished chapter two. this is kinda like their first real conversation. and i'm trying to establish their dynamic, so far, i think it's going pretty well.

“Okay, I’m in a better mood.”

 

Lexa heard suddenly a few hours later as she saw Clarke walk out of her bedroom. She turned away from the TV, standing up as the blonde approached. Lexa wasn’t really watching TV, her phone was now connected to the Wi-Fi and she was mostly just scrolling through her social media apps and occasionally even playing a couple of pointless games.

 

“Lexa right?” Clarke said as she walked over to the couch, rubbing her eyes a little because a part of her was still a little sleepy. Lexa nodded, “I can be a piece of work in the morning.” Clarke said, sitting down on the couch but Lexa not moving. “More than I normally am,” She muttered quietly. “Anyways, sorry about this morning. I think.” Clarke shrugged. “I was half asleep when you came in, so I don’t know what was real and what was me dreaming.” Lexa didn’t say anything, she just stood there, listening to Clarke with a blank expression – maybe there was a hint of confusion there, but not much of anything. Okay, yeah, according to Clarke, she looked like a slightly confused puppy. “God,” Clarke rolled her eyes with a small groan, “Sit down, I’m not your boss.”

 

Lexa did as Clarke asked, sitting back down on her previous spot on the armchair by the couch. “You have nothing to apologize for.” Lexa brushed off what Clarke had said, “I’ve seen a lot worse.” She shrugged lightly. “So, did you get enough sleep this time?”

 

“I never get enough sleep.” Clarke shook her head lightly, “So, let’s start over.” She said, certainly more awake and aware now. Probably the first thing Clarke noticed about Lexa was that she was incredibly beautiful and that was not something Clarke was expecting. “What do I call you? _Agent_ Woods or Lexa or…?” She had no idea really, the outfit kind of made Clarke immediately think there was a title or something there.

 

“It’s just Lexa.” She answered, waiting a moment before speaking again. “So, do you feel like talking now, or do you need some coffee…or more sleep first?” Lexa asked. From all her experience, she had picked up a few things, and snark and sarcasm was like second language to her by now when talking to clients.

 

“That’s fair.” Clarke agreed, pulling her legs up and crossing them under her as she looked her over again. She almost admired that little comment if anything. “And yeah, I’m good, I don’t eat in the morning.”

 

Lexa looked at her with the same confused look as earlier that day, “It’s…past 1pm.” She told her.

 

“Yeah, _morning_.” Clarke responded. “Anyways, what do you wanna talk about?”

 

“Standard things,” Lexa answered, “Because I’m usually told next to nothing about my clients before I meet them.”

 

Clarke nodded, “So what _do_ you know about me?” She asked with a quirked eyebrow.

 

“Not that much,” Lexa answered, her tone serious unlike Clarke’s playful one. “My boss only told me I need to keep you out of trouble and out of the tabloids.” She told her. “And I may have seen some things floating around the Internet.” Lexa added. “Also newspapers.”

 

“Not a great first impression.” Clarke sighed, shaking her head at herself. “But yeah, most of that’s true.”

 

“Most?”

 

“90%.” Clarke nodded, “99%” She sighed, admitting reluctantly.

 

Lexa nodded, “Well I’m here to change that.” She told her. “Let’s start with something easy; how do they know where to find you?”

 

“I hang around the same places mostly.” Clarke replied. “And I have my location on for…everything; Snapchat, Instagram, Twitter.” Lexa nodded, waiting for her to continue. “And I’m _pretty sure_ I’ve made a reputation for myself so word just gets around from wherever I am.”

 

“You have.” Lexa agreed with a nod. It didn’t sound like anything unusual, she was used to this, used to handling this. Clarke would have to ton it down a little, cooperate with Lexa because Lexa couldn’t change it all on her own. She’d need to stop making so much noise, for starters, she would also need to turn of location, and Lexa would need to keep an eye on what she was posting online as well because some of the articles in the tabloids only exist because of something Clarke may have tweeted. She could do it, Lexa knew she could keep Clarke out of the papers and the tabloids, it’d take a little work but by this point, she was almost certain this was one of her _special skills_. “I can keep the camera’s and reporters off of you.” She told Clarke. “But you have to cooperate.”

 

“Yeah…” Clarke started, shaking her head already. “No, I’m not doing anything.” Lexa would have rolled her eyes, but she had to keep it professional so she only clenched her jaws. “Look, I’m sorry you got assigned to me but I did not sign up for this.” She told her. “And I’m not changing anything, you can follow me around, do whatever you want, but I’m gonna keep doing me.” Clarke shrugged. “Unless someone else wants to do me…” She added under her breath.

 

Yeah, she was not going to make this easy for Lexa, of course not, how could she even think it would be an easy job? “Okay,” Lexa said with a single nod, disregarding that last bit. “But I _was_ hired to protect you and keep you out of trouble,” She told Clarke “So I _am_ going to do everything I can to get the job done.” Clarke didn’t respond, only started humming a tune in response and Lexa only gave her a questioning look. “What…what are you doing?”

 

“You said ‘ _get the job done_ ’ and my mind went to _Hamilton_.” Clarke replied matter-of-factly. “But yeah, knock yourself out.” She shrugged. “How long are you here for anyways?”

 

“Do you mean what hours I’m here or how long my contract is?” Lexa asked in response.

 

“Both.” Clarke had mostly meant the latter but now that Lexa mentions it, she wanted to know that too.

 

“I’ll be here from 12pm – as you’ve requested,” Lexa started. “And I will be here until you’re back home and safely in bed.” She answered.

 

“What if I have someone over?” She asked. “Like you know…to keep me _company_.”

 

“Unfortunately for both of us,” Lexa started, “I have to stick around with you unless you’re alone.” This was the most awkward part of the job really, because it didn’t stop anyone from _messing around_.

 

“Fucking great.” Clarke muttered under her breath, “What about your contract?” She asked this time, “How long do you have to babysit me for?”

 

Lexa let out a small sigh, “Six months.”

 

“ _What?_ ” Clarke was surprised, definitely, the election was in four months, Lexa didn’t need to stick around for six. “Why six?”

 

“I don’t know.” Lexa answered honestly. “But if I were to make a guess, I would say it’s because your mom needs to keep things on the straight and narrow for a at least a little while after she’s re-elected.” She had it in the bag, Lexa was almost entirely certain Senator Griffin would be re-elected.

 

“You seem pretty sure of that,” Clarke asked with a quirked eyebrow; she may not like the idea of having a bodyguard but if they met under different circumstances, she would at the very least hit on Lexa. She was hot, Clarke couldn’t disagree with that, and there was that air of authority – might have something to do with that outfit – that Clarke could pick up on already and she didn’t know why but it was kind of a turn on.

 

Lexa only shrugged, not bothering to answer before going back to her questions. “So, do you know what you might be doing today?”

 

“Go out at night, like usual.” Clarke answered this time, unlike earlier this morning. “I don’t know what I’m doing during the day, might stay in, might go out.” She shrugged.

 

“Okay,” Lexa said with a short nod in conclusion. “You should get something to eat, it’s kind of late for your first meal of the day.”

 

“Not hungry.” Clarke quipped, scanning her eyes over Lexa this time; figuring they could at least find something to talk about. “So, tell me about yourself.”

 

“What?” Lexa asked a little surprised, sitting back this time, crossing her leg with her right feet resting on her left knee. No, this was not a usual question, but Clarke didn’t seem like a usual client either; she was more…straightforward than most. And although she is another _difficult_ client, she didn’t seem to be hell bent on making Lexa’s life harder. Like, yeah sure, she didn’t want a bodyguard and Clarke was definitely showing it; but she was trying to be nice, which was actually new. “Uh…” She thought about it for a moment because Clarke was watching her expectedly. “I’m just your security detail, that’s all you really need to know.”

 

“Yeah, but I have to spend six months with you whether I like it or not,” She told her. “So like…what are you into, how long have you been in private security?” Clarke asked, thinking about something more to ask, “Are you a cat or dog person?” Might as well get to know her a little, enough to maybe talk to her so Lexa wouldn’t just be a robot following her around everyday for six months.

 

Lexa let out a small sigh, giving her a questioning look, “Really?” She asked in response, Clarke only waiting for her to answer her questions. “I’m into keeping my clients safe and working out.” Lexa answered. “I’ve been in private security for three years.” She continued. “And I’m a dog person, in fact, I have one-”

 

“YOU HAVE A DOG?” Clarke exclaimed, cutting her off, she was going to ask Lexa what she did before working security, but the mention of a dog was enough to make her forget about it for now. “Tell me all about it!”

 

Lexa couldn’t help the small smile at the excitement in Clarke’s voice, but it was only a flash before she went back to her black expression. “He’s a two year old, black and white husky.”

 

“Oh my god, he sounds so adorable.” Clarke said with a small. “What’s his name? Do you have any pictures? And is he one of those blue eyed huskies?” Clarke asked in a rush, wanting to know everything there was about this dog – she had a soft spot for animals, especially dogs.

 

“Yes, he is one of those blue eyed ones.” Lexa nodded, about to move up from her seat to go up next to Clarke to show her pictures of the dog. “And his name’s Nightblood.”

 

“Nightblood is such an extra name,” Clarke shook her head a little, it was a cute name though. “Is that him?” She asked as Lexa pulled up a picture of a husky with black markings and blue eyes on her phone. Lexa nodded, swiping to the next picture. “That is the cutest dog I’ve ever seen oh my god.”

 

Lexa sat next to her, going through a few of the hundreds of pictures she had of her precious puppy. He wasn’t a puppy, she knew that, but Lexa treated him like one, and she cared about him more than most people in her life probably. Clarke _aww_ -ed at practically every picture, asking questions every now and then about the dog; how big he was, what he liked to do like he was a person and a couple more things. It almost seemed like all the bitterness in her voice was gone at the mention of the small animal, changing to a much more bubbly person who didn’t hate Lexa for just being here.

 

“The fact that you have such a cute dog makes me resent you a little less.” Clarke said jokingly once Lexa had put her phone away; she didn’t bother moving back to her previous seat. “I mean, I shouldn’t to begin with but you’re my new babysitter so…”

 

“I understand.” Lexa answered, she did. “But you’re trying to be nice so it’s not that bad.” She shrugged, “I’ve seen a lot worse.”

 

“Yeah…you’re in for a hell of a ride,” Clarke told her, “Just a head’s up…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know how i'm doing coz i'm enjoying writing this fic so far.


	3. You had a good night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First night on the job is equal parts tiring as it is awkward and uncomfortable. Clarke brings someone home for the night and Lexa kind of just has to...wait...until Clarke is alone. It's a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was pretty fun to write. and look, clarke is not a bad person, she just has a bad rep, that's all. she's just someone living life to it's fullest and having some fun. oh yeah, and lexa realizes that she's going to have some really long hours working now.

“So do you have a car or are you gonna ride with me?” Clarke asked as they walked out of the elevator, walking towards her car.

 

“I’m going with you.” Lexa answered. “Security detail, remember?” She asked. “I can’t leave your side.” Clarke nodded reluctantly. “So do you drive or…?”

 

“No one touches my baby but me.” Clarke replied with a smile, shaking her head as she clicked on the little key hob. “He’s my pride and joy.”

 

Lexa could hear the small sound of the car being unlocked but she couldn’t really spot it in the parking lot. How could she when her eyes were glued to Clarke? She was her bodyguard after all, it was perfectly normal for her to be looking at Clarke and nothing else. “He?” Lexa asked her with a questioning look, people usually went with _she_ when placing pronouns to things like cars, motorbikes, and boats.

 

Clarke nodded in response, “I think it’s sexist calling things like that only _she_.”

 

Lexa didn’t question it, she didn’t get it but she didn’t question it, so she just nodded and followed her toward the parked Audi… _R8 probably?_ Lexa wasn’t too sure, but it was a nice car, there were a couple of other cars close to it so Lexa wasn’t sure whether that was Clarke’s. “This one’s your’s?” She asked with a slightly raised eyebrow, Lexa’s not sure why but she didn’t see Clarke as someone who drove a sports car. “Very nice.”

 

“You seem surprised,” Clarke mentioned, walking up the driver’s side and opening the door. “What? I don’t seem like a sports car kinda gal?”

 

 _No, no you don’t_. That’s what she wanted to say, but instead settled on why that would be an inconvenience for her. “A fast car just means more work for me.” Clarke rolled her eyes, sitting down and waiting for Lexa to do the same. “Do get pulled up for speeding a lot?” Lexa asked once she was sat down in the car. It was clean, less messy than her apartment and almost had that new car scent – although it was at least a couple of years old. “At all?” She asked instead when Clarke only glared at her.

 

“I’m a really good driver for your information.” Clarke told her, starting the engine.

 

“I didn’t say you weren’t.” Lexa responded. “I asked if you’re a _fast_ driver.” She added. “Because that means more work for me because then I have to keep the cops away from you too.”

 

“I stay under the speed limit.” Clarke answered, “I don’t even get parking tickets.”

 

“A model citizen.” Lexa replied sarcastically.

 

.

 

The ride back to Clarke’s apartment later that night started off as a rocky one. She’d met someone at the nightclub who she’d hit it off with and it was a little awkward for both Lexa and Clarke because they were still pretty new to each other. But Lexa had stopped her from making out in the alley behind the building because you never know who had their phone’s camera on. Clarke was a little angry about that, annoyed really but the girl she’d almost dragged out through the back door only seemed amused. So instead, Clarke invited her back to her place promising more drinks and more making out where no one would interrupt. But Lexa did. She interrupted right then to whisper into Clarke’s ear that she’d have to go back to the apartment with them and stick around until Clarke was home alone.

 

It was worse once they were outside, Clarke and the blonde kind of just clinging onto each other and Lexa just keeping her eye out for a camera because they really didn’t need anything new. The tabloids online would take anything and run with it honestly – and Lexa didn’t want that. The bad part was when it came to driving back to the apartment; Clarke’s _baby_ was only a two seater and Lexa couldn’t let Clarke out of her sight. The other blonde – whose name Lexa didn’t pick up on – asked Clarke if she’d be okay leaving her car in the parking lot for the night so they could take her car instead. Clarke only nodded, it’s not something she’s never done before. “Hey bodyguard?” The other girl had called out. Lexa only looking at her questioningly as the girl tossed her car keys to her. Lexa caught it, muttering a small what before the girl explained, “You’re driving.”

 

She had to agree, nodding as they led Lexa to the car before driving the two blondes to Clarke’s apartment. Lexa tried not to pay attention to what was happening in the backseat; a lot of kissing, two pairs of very wandering hands, and a few small giggles, not to mention the soft breathy moans. Lexa kept looking back through the rearview mirror, knowing she had to keep her attention on Clarke as much as the road. She didn’t know who this other girl was, she didn’t know if Clarke was safe with her so Lexa had to put all the awkwardness aside and do her job – and pretend she wasn’t going to have to listen to them have sex later that night. Not like this was the first time anyways.

 

They could be a little considerate though, Lexa thought to herself as she let out a sigh later that night. She was sitting in Clarke’s living room, on the couch as she stared at her phone and tried not to pay attention to the sounds coming from Clarke’s bedroom. Lexa had to give the two girls credit for almost completely ignoring her presence and just carrying on with their night. Coming up the hallway, Lexa had to stay a few steps behind, letting them stumble through the hallway and into the apartment, and soon to the bedroom. It was almost like Lexa wasn’t even there. She was grateful for that honestly, she didn’t need them paying attention to her when they were making out with each other.

 

But it was a little uncomfortable now, Lexa realized as she uncrossed and crossed her legs again for the tenth time. Moans, and grunts, and even the few screams that Lexa wasn’t sure whether was coming from Clarke or the other girl. She shouldn’t be thinking about it, Lexa shouldn’t be trying to put a face to every sound that came out of that room. And she really shouldn’t be trying to imagine what Clarke would look like when she was moaning in pleasure. Lexa clenched her jaws, trying to push the images away. But that was harder said than done; Clarke was a little annoying, yes, but she was also beautiful and Lexa had had a very long day and her mind was just…tired and wandering. And she couldn’t help but think of what it’d feel like to be the one responsible for getting those noises out of Clarke.

 

 _Oh her name is Niylah._ Lexa thought to herself, finally learning the stranger’s name when she heard Clarke scream it out while later.

 

.

 

“Bodyguard, hey.”

 

Lexa heard a voice call out, waking her up the next morning. She slowly opened her eyes, the light coming into apartment too bright for her right away. She was still mostly dressed, her suit jacket and tie had been taken off and placed beside her on the couch. Lexa had also unbuttoned the first couple of buttons of her shirt before she had fallen asleep. She let out a small yawn, turning her head to look at Niylah who was walking out of Clarke’s room. She was dressed in last night’s clothes too, only her hair was down and a little messy.

 

“You’re still here.” Niylah commented, “How come?”

 

Lexa watched her sleepily for a moment, “Uh yeah,” She nodded, stifling another yawn. “I can’t leave at night unless Clarke’s alone.” She told her before asking, “What time is it?”

 

“6am.” The blonde answered. “You can go home now, you know? I’m headed out.”

 

Lexa only nodded, but she didn’t really see the point in it right now. There was a clean set of clothes in her car and Clarke would be okay with her use the shower here. She could just sleep on the couch until Clarke woke up, she _was_ awake most of the night – Lexa probably fell asleep when the sun was coming up because she had to keep her attention on Clarke. But when you wake up at 6am every morning, it’s a little difficult to pull all nighters. “Are you leaving?” Lexa asked distractedly although she’d just told her she was, trying to push through the sleep as Niylah nodded. “Clarke still asleep?”

 

Niylah nodded again, “She was awake for five seconds, just long enough for me to tell her I was leaving,” She explained, there was something about the way Lexa asked that made Niylah think she wouldn’t be too happy with her just leaving without telling Clarke. “I’m not _that_ bad of a person.” She added with a small smirk, walking towards the door before opening it and leaving.

 

Lexa was a few steps behind, getting up to just lock the door once Niylah was gone. She yawned as she walked back to the couch, lying down this time before pulling out her phone. Lexa set an alarm, wanting to wake up at least an hour before Clarke so she could make herself coffee and get her clothes from the car. So she kicked off her shoes, and tried to get some sleep so she could start her day with some rest at least.

 

.

 

She was up by 10:30am, knowing she wouldn’t take more than an hour to get showered and changed and there was a pretty good chance Clarke wouldn’t even wake up by noon. Lexa got up, running her hand through her hair to try and calm it down slightly before stepping out of the apartment to get to her car for her clothes. Going down and unlocking the car, Lexa opened the trunk, pulling out a small black duffel bag that had a pair of jeans, a button down, underwear, deodorant, and a towel – it was mostly only for emergencies. Going back up to Clarke’s apartment, Lexa went into the bathroom on the opposite side of the apartment from her bedroom – she wasn’t sure if anyone even used that one.

 

Lexa had left her shirt, watch, tie and a couple of other things on the couch in living room, so once she was stepping out of the bathroom after her shower, she made a beeline for the couch. There was a towel draped over her arm, needing it to dry out before putting it back in her bag. Lexa was only in her jeans and a black bra as she walked back, picking up a brown leather belt from the couch before putting it in through her jeans’ belt loops. She wasn’t in much of a rush, it was almost noon but Clarke had a long night so she wouldn’t be up soon. But she was wrong, because as she was buckling her belt, Lexa heard a small whistle coming from the direction of Clarke’s room.

 

“Someone works out a lot.”

 

Lexa rolled her eyes as she heard Clarke, her back was facing the bedroom door and Lexa only rushed to pick up her shirt before throwing it on. She turned around to look at her, fumbling with the buttons to get it done. “Yes, I do.” Lexa said, looking up at her as she buttoned up her shirt, she was comfortable with her body and didn’t mind anyone seeing it. “Afternoon.” She finally greeted her once she was done. “Didn’t expect you to be up already.”

 

“Couldn’t sleep in, I don’t know why.” Clarke replied. “Might have had something to do with the fact that someone was sitting in my living room waiting for me.”

 

Lexa nodded, shoving her discarded clothes into her bag, “I used that bathroom, hope that’s okay.”

 

Clarke let out a fake gasp, “You can’t go in there.” She told her sarcastically before rolling her eyes, “Yeah, it’s fine.” Clarke smiled at her, “No tie today?”

 

“I didn’t go home, so I have to make do with what I had in my car.” Lexa replied.

 

“Aww, I liked that tie.” Clarke said, sounding a little disappointed.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Lexa nodded, “Do you want coffee?” She asked, Clarke probably had a hangover and Lexa could work out how to use the coffee machine.

 

“If you can work my coffee machine, then yeah.” Clarke nodded, sitting down on the armchair a few feet away from Lexa as she watched her tuck her shirt in. “I have a headache.”

 

“It’s the hangover,” Lexa added, walking over to the kitchen and turning on the coffee machine. She looked around a bit, looking for coffee mugs around the kitchen. “You had a good night?” Lexa asked with a small smirk, looking down at the machine as she tried to figure out how it worked. It was one of those pod machines, she had one too but this one…it kind of looked like a metal donut. Lexa couldn’t even figure out where the pods went in.

 

“Very good.” Clarke replied almost blissfully, smiling to herself. “Did we keep you up?” She asked her playfully.

 

 _Oh, it twists open!_ Lexa thought to herself triumphantly as she figured out how to work it. “Well, you had company so I had to stay up.” Lexa told her, placing the mug under the machine once the pod was in. “This is insane.” She shook her head at it as she turned it on.

 

“Nice, right?” Clarke asked in response about the coffee machine. “Was I too loud?” She was just pushing her buttons right now, sounding as serious as she could while Lexa stood waiting for the machine to be done.

 

“Maybe a little.” Lexa shrugged, replacing the mug and pod.

 

“Noise cancelling headphones are the thing Lexa.” Clarke noted.

 

“Can’t risk it.” Lexa shook her head. “Niylah could’ve been trying to kill you and I wouldn’t know because I had headphones on and couldn’t hear a thing.” She shrugged. “I don’t get paid if you get killed on my watch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so if you're curious about clarke's coffee machine, google "Nescafe Dolce Gusto Eclipse" and go on images. it took me like five minutes to figure out how that shit worked when i saw it at the store. anyways, hope y'all liked this chapter. and let me know what you thought.


	4. You’re my bodyguard, not my mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's having a bad day, she kind of had a falling out with her mom and Lexa's here unsure of why Clarke's in a bad mood. The thing that threw her off the most was the fact that Clarke was awake at 10:30am - so yeah, something had to be wrong. There's also a little bit about Lexa, she tells Clarke a little bit about her childhood. And they both might be starting to....realize that....there might be....something more there than just a professional relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyy we're making progress towards clexa so i'm excited. but also more backstory on lexa. and just story on clarke. so yeah, hope you like it.

She had a key by now, it had been a little over a week since Lexa had started working with Clarke. It hadn’t been too eventful though, there was a repeat of the first night Lexa had spent with Clarke, twice actually, but that was about it. She did pick up a few things about the blonde though; Lexa was pretty observant, so it was hard not to. The first thing she realized about Clarke was the fact that she was very straight forward, about everything, especially when it came to flirting – she would flirt with anything with a pulse, it was almost ridiculous. But Lexa had to hand it to her, she was very confident and had really good game with both the ladies and the guys.

 

It was a typical night yesterday, Clarke had found her way into the back of a club with a guy who’s name Lexa does not remember and all she could do was keep an eye out to make sure there wasn’t anyone paying too much attention to Clarke. There couldn’t be any pictures, it didn’t matter who it was with, but Lexa knew by now the tabloids took what they could get and just run with it. For some reason the guy last night looked a little familiar, a musician or actor or something like that probably, but Lexa couldn’t quite place it. That was just another reason to be more careful, more cautious that no one spotted Clarke with whoever that was.

 

Another thing Lexa realized was the fact that Clarke was…well, it was hard to keep her eyes off of the blonde. Yes, that was her job, Lexa had to watch her, and keep her attention on the blonde the whole time she was with her but…this was _different_. She was almost mesmerizing; the way Clarke talked, and moved, and even rolled her eyes at Lexa… _and god, her eye_ s- she shook her head, shaking the thought away as she unlocked the front door to Clarke’s apartment. It was a little before noon, 11:32am according to her watch, as she pushed the door open and walked into the living room.

 

She was expecting the apartment to be almost completely silent when she walked in; like the last few days, Lexa was going to walk in, and just sit down on the couch with her phone. But walking in, she saw Clarke already awake and sitting on the couch, “Uh, good morning, I didn’t think you’d be up-” She stopped suddenly though, noticing the glass in Clarke’s hand. “Woah, are you drinking?” Lexa asked, very surprised. “It’s not even noon yet.” She gave her a questioning look, stepping up to stand in front of the couch, across form Clarke.

 

Clarke gave her an almost annoyed looked, “It’s called having a bad day.” She replied a little sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

 

“No, Clarke,” Lexa shook her head, reaching forward and grabbing the glass from her, “It’s not even noon,” She said again, disapprovingly.

 

“You’re my bodyguard, not my mom.” Clarke replied, getting up and walking to the kitchen. “If I need a drink before noon, I’m gonna get a drink before noon.” Walking up to the kitchen, she pulled out another glass, about to pour herself another drink.

 

“No,” Lexa said a little more sternly, stopping her, standing between Clarke and the counter where the empty glass was. “What happened, you were fine last night?” She asked instead but Clarke didn’t answer. “Hey,” Lexa tried again, her voice a little softer, sounding almost concerned when Clarke wouldn’t even look at her. “What’s wrong?”

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Clarke told her, annoyed at Lexa right now because this wasn’t part of her job. “Not to you.” There was a bitterness in her voice. “Just let me get another drink, it’s going to be a slow day for you anyways.”

 

“No, it’s almost noon and you’re practically drunk.” Lexa didn’t give in, yeah maybe this wasn’t part of her job, but it _was_ her job to make sure Clarke was okay, so her drinking in the morning definitely meant she wasn’t. “That’s not okay.” Her tone was firm, it was something that came to her naturally now, it just happened when she needed to be without her even trying at this point. “Go back to the living room, I’ll make you coffee.” She let out a small sigh, nodding towards the couch.

 

Clarke watched her for a moment, practically glaring at her before sighing reluctantly and walking away, doing what Lexa had asked.

 

Lexa returned a couple of minutes later with a mug of coffee for Clarke and sat down next to her. “Here,” She handed it to her, “Sober up, the day’s just starting.”

 

“Who gives a fuck?” Clarke asked rhetorically, her hands wrapping around the warm mug. “It’s not like I have anywhere to be.”

 

Lexa didn’t know what to make of that, it just sounded like Clarke was having a bad day, had woken up on the wrong side of the bed if anything. “What’s going on with you today?”

 

Clarke watched her for a moment, eyeing her and trying to figure out what she felt about this firm and almost authoritative tone she was getting from Lexa. It wasn’t really a bad attitude thing that rubbed Clarke the wrong way – because that wasn’t it, she couldn’t call it _bad attitude_ – it was just something new, something Clarke hadn’t seen on her before so she didn’t know how she felt about it. Maybe it was the fact that she was tipsy right now but it was a little hot… “Since when are you so commanding and authoritative?” She asked instead of answering.

 

“It’s part of the job.” She replied truthfully; it was because when Lexa was dealing with people like her last client, she needed to be a little firm to keep them at least a little under control. “Why are you already awake?” She asked again, “And why are you drinking?”

 

“I’m having a bad day,” Clarke repeated her first answer.

 

“Your day doesn’t start till well past noon.” Lexa commented. “Did something wake you up?”

 

Clarke let out a reluctant sigh, giving in because a part of her did want to talk about it and the fact that Lexa was asking made her give in. “My mom.” She finally answered. “She called at like ten so that’s bad enough as it is really…” Clarke paused, yawning before she continued, “But yeah…it’s just very _eh_ with her in general.”

 

“Things aren’t great between you and your mom?” Lexa asked, normally she’s not interested when her clients talk to her about their personal lives, but it was different with Clarke. She actually wanted to know what was bothering her, because maybe then she’d be able to do something to help. _Why does that even matter to me though?_ She couldn’t help but ask herself as Clarke nodded.

 

“No, but like,” Clarke started, “Things aren’t great between anyone and their moms.” She shrugged. “I bet you don’t have a perfect relationship with you parents.”

 

Lexa shrugged casually, “I don’t even know them.”

 

Clarke only gave her a questioning look, a little confused for a moment, “What do you mean…?”

 

“I never knew my parents,” She answered before explaining, “My mom gave me up for adoption right after I was born from what I know, and…that was it.” It wasn’t a big deal to her anymore, Lexa was old enough and she’d had enough time to think about this and deal with it, so at this point it was no more than just another fact about her. “I don’t even know if my parents were together.”

 

Clarke nodded slightly at that, a welcome change from what was on her mind now. “You never tried to find them?”

 

Lexa shook her head. “Not really,” She answered. “I wanted to when I was a kid but by the time I was a teenager, I realized there was no point.” She let out a small sigh, if they didn’t want to come forward and reconnect with her, Lexa realized she was too good for them.

 

“How come?” Clarke asked again.

 

“I guess it was because they never tried to reach out to me.” Lexa told her. “And if they couldn’t be bothered…neither could I.”

 

Clarke nodded, “Makes sense.” She agreed, “What about like…adoptive parents or something?”

 

“Never had any.” Lexa shrugged again, giving Clarke a small smile. “Bounced around between foster homes until I was old enough to leave.” She didn’t know why she was telling Clarke all of this, she usually didn’t say anything about her personal life to any of her clients but Clarke just seemed different somehow and she didn’t really know how she felt about it. It was easier to talk to her and Lexa’s words were kind of just coming out on their own. And this wasn’t something that hurt to talk about anymore so she didn’t mind anyways. “Oh hey, you just unlocked my backstory.” Lexa added jokingly with the slightest hint of a smile.

 

Clarke let out a small, deep laugh, “Well, thanks for telling me.” She told her, “Couldn’t have been easy though.”

 

“It wasn’t, not really.” Lexa thought about it for a moment, “But it’s all in the past now so…” She shrugged, trailing off. “Back to you though, because, you know, it’s my job,” Lexa returned to their original conversation. “What happened with your mom that led to you drinking in the _morning_? You don’t even _wake up_ in the morning.”

 

“Nothing new.” Clarke replied. “Just something she goes off about every chance she gets.” She doesn’t talk about her mom, or about…this. And Clarke wasn’t in the mood for it, not now, not when she was half drunk and pissed off about it. But Lexa was practically a stranger; she had nothing to lose getting it out of her system by talking to her, not really. “It’s the same every time and I just tell her the same thing. Every time.” Clarke let out a small sigh, shaking her head before trying to change the subject as she took a sip of her coffee. “Thanks for the coffee.” She told her, her voice small and almost a little sad; it was a long morning, and she couldn’t really tell Lexa how nice it felt to have someone care enough to ask her what was wrong and make her coffee. Sure, it was Lexa’s job to keep her safe, but it wasn’t her job to make her coffee and keep her from drinking in the morning. “I think I’m just gonna go back to bed Lexa.” Clarke said as she got up, taking the mug with her back to her bedroom.

 

“Okay,” Lexa gave her a small nod, still trying to figure out whether Clarke actually sounded sad or if she was just imagining it. “I’ll be here then.”

 

“I don’t think I’ll go out tonight.” Clarke said as she walked away, “You can leave if you want…” She trailed off, “That’s how it works right?” Clarke wasn’t too sure, as far as she knew, Lexa just had to be with her when she was out and around people.

 

“No,” Lexa shook her head, “I have to stay.”

 

“Well, it’s gonna be a boring day.” Clarke shrugged, “My Netflix is logged on on the TV, if you wanna watch something.”

 

“Thanks,” Lexa gave her a small smile, “I’ll be fine, slow days are actually welcome, so don’t worry about it.”

 

It was a small gesture, yes, Clarke knew that as she closed the door behind her and made her way back into her bed. But it was still more than anyone else was willing to do for her. Yeah, it was a good thing Lexa stopped her from drinking anymore today, it doesn’t go well and she probably ends up in a worse mood by the end of the day. Clarke kind of just needed someone to stop her from doing things like that, a lot of the times she wouldn’t do what was best for herself, maybe do the opposite because she was a useless mess as her mom liked to put it. Someone to keep her in line, take care of her when she needed it because, god, she needed it way too many times.

 

Lexa wasn’t that person, Clarke knew that, and she also knew her mom was right about how she made everyone’s lives harder by just being around them. Clarke felt like she was nothing more than just trouble for her mom; every time they talked, every time they saw each other, it was always just about how Clarke needed to get her act together. Today was about how she can’t hold onto a job, and how she drinks too much, and how she’s just throwing her life away. That was always a fun conversation to wake up to first thing in the morning. Her mom was right about the drinking though, that wasn’t helping anyone, wasn’t helping her, it was probably effecting her medication as well – it must be, alcohol doesn’t go well with any kind of medication.

 

She wanted to spend the day in bed, just lock herself in her room and drown out the world in booze and Netflix. But Clarke knew it wasn’t a good idea, it would just make her feel worse but she was tired, and feeling worse than usual and had no motivation to leave her own little sanctuary. Clarke shook her head at herself disapprovingly, pulling her comforter over herself nonetheless and closing her eyes. She was just upset right now, felt alone and like her world was falling apart, and all she wanted to do right now was just…disappear.

 

.

 

“Clarke?” Lexa said as she knocked on the door before pushing it open and stepping inside. It was past 3pm right now, and she didn’t know what was going on but if the morning was anything to do by, there was something wrong, and Lexa just wanted to make sure Clarke was okay…so to speak. “Hey, it’s 3pm,” She said once she saw her asleep on the bed. “You need to wake up.” Lexa added once she noticed Clarke stir. She leaned down, gently tapping on her shoulder as she tried to wake her up.

 

Clarke stirred again, moving to lie down on her back before opening her eyes slowly, “Lexa? Hey.” She said sleepily, bringing her hand up and rubbing her eyes.

 

“You want to get up? Get something to eat?” Lexa offered once she was awake. “More coffee?”

 

Clarke shrugged, moving to finally sit up. “Found anything good on Netflix?” She asked instead, voice still heavy with sleep.

 

“A documentary.” Lexa answered with a small nod. “Your phone has been blowing off.” She finally told Clarke, she had left it on the coffee table before coming back to her room.

 

“I’m gonna take a wild guess and say it’s my mom.” Clarke replied in response, shaking her head as Lexa nodded. “Did she try calling you when she couldn’t reach me or something?”

 

“Nope,” Lexa answered, “She just sent a lot of texts because your phone kept lighting up every…ten seconds.” She waited a moment, Clarke not responding. “You should probably give her a call, I think she wants to talk to you.”

 

“Well, I don’t wanna talk to her so…” Clarke trailed off. “Are you okay with just spending the day in front of the TV with me?” She asked instead, “Because that’s all we’re going to be doing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo there's stuff going on with clarke which yeah i will get into. but there's also more about lexa. and yeah there's just a lot of stuff to write and get into and all of that. i'll get more into clarke and what's up with her. and also more on lexa because this was pretty brief. so yep, let me know what you thought, hit me up with questions about stuff if you have any.


	5. Hand over the keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First REAL challenge on the job comes up because Clarke does something really dumb and Lexa has to jump in and try to save the day. We also see how their dynamic is starting to change (slightly so far) because 1) Lexa is more protective of Clarke, and it's in a different sense than how her job asks her to be, and 2) Clarke is starting to tolerate her a bit more. And well...we also see what a really Professional Lexa™ looks like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a little time jump since the last chapter, but not much. and we start off at a nightclub because that's Clarke's favorite's place in the world it seems, right? lexa's protective of clarke and they've been getting closer because clarke has been opening up to her since the events of the last chapter. but then clarke does something stupid because she does a lot of things on impulse right? yeah so there's that and that makes lexa go all Professional™

Clarke had stepped away to the bathroom a little while ago and Lexa was just standing guard right outside. She was a little reluctant to not let her off alone because she was a little drunk right now…more than a little…fine Clarke was _seriously_ drunk right now and what Lexa wanted to do right now was to get her out of here and back to her apartment. Clarke did stupid things when she was drunk, that wasn’t news; but since that day in her apartment, Lexa had started to see another side of Clarke – the one that some times had a breakdown when she had a little too much to drink.

 

Clarke had been more open with Lexa, something she didn’t know how to respond to it, not really. But Lexa didn’t mind it, if anything, in the last couple of months she had started to like Clarke a little more – she was more bearable now. Because when she had first met Clarke, Lexa thought it would be impossible to keep her in line – she was just another annoying and pretentious rich kid. But in the last two months, Lexa had come to learn Clarke was a lot more than that. First off, she had a terrible relationship with her mom and that was probably the biggest reason as to why she acted out every chance she got. And the other thing, something she got to know about after the second time Clarke had a breakdown, was the fact that her mental health wasn’t on her side either – she had depression, _terrible, crippling depression_ , Clarke’s words, not Lexa’s. And that was something that didn’t help when she got herself blindly drunk.

 

So when Lexa realized it had been a good while since Clarke had gone into the bathroom, she decided to step in and make sure she was alright. She had been fine all night from what Lexa had seen, she had kept a close eye on her but it was hard to pick up on what Clarke was saying because of the music playing in the background. _Why does she like nightclubs so much?_ Lexa asked herself, pushing through the door and into the dimly lit and gross club bathroom – _probably why they keep it dim_. All the stalls were empty so that was a good thing, and Clarke’s one was the only one with the door closed.

 

“Clarke?” Lexa asked, knocking on the door lightly, “Are you alright in there?” She tried, not really sure what she was expecting when she heard a small sniffle. “Wanna go home?”

 

Clarke remained silent for a good couple of seconds before speaking, “Yeah, yeah I do.”

 

That was followed by silence before Lexa heard the door unlock, “You okay?” She asked again, looking her over; she had been crying, her makeup had run down her eyes and Lexa just wanted to get her home – Lexa did not like being here, not at all, even when it wasn’t on the job, she just didn’t like loud and crowded places.

 

“Yeah, I just drank too much.” Clarke answered, “And that last girl I was talking to was an ass.”

 

“Is that why you’re crying?” Lexa asked immediately, almost protectively. She didn’t even know why she was protective – well it _was_ her job wasn’t it? It was…but protecting Clarke’s feelings…that probably wasn’t. “What did she say? I will-”

 

“Screw it,” Clarke sighed, shaking her head as she stopped Lexa. “I should’ve gone home three cocktails earlier.”

 

Lexa nodded disapprovingly, “Yeah, you reek.” Of alcohol, she reeked off alcohol and a cocktail of a bunch of different colognes and perfumes – and sweat too at this point, which wasn’t probably even her. “I’ll get you home and into the shower, and then I’ll leave you alone.” She said as she led Clarke out of the bathroom. “Sound good?” Lexa knew she was the happiest when she finally left her alone at the end of the day.

 

Clarke nodded, handing Lexa her purse, for which she only got a confused and questioning look. “My car keys are in there.” She answered. “You drive, I don’t feel like getting in a cab right now.” Lexa’s eyes practically widened at that, looking at Clarke as they walked towards the exit. “Stop looking at me like that,” Clarke rolled her eyes, subconsciously leaning towards Lexa and letting her head fall on her shoulder.

 

“I mean,” Lexa started, her arm going up behind Clarke’s waist to hold her steady as they continued to work – she was tipsy and her balance wasn’t _great_ right now. It was a little unexpected and honestly, it looked like they were a couple going home for the night. “You don’t let anyone even _touch_ your car, let alone drive it.”

 

“Well, in the last two months, I’ve come to learn that you’re a very responsible person.” Clarke answered. “So I think I can trust you to drive…” She shook her head at herself, Lexa pushing the door open as they stepped outside. “I cannot believe I just said that.”

 

* * *

 

Lexa was standing by the wall in the big hall; she wasn’t sure exactly where they were because of how Abby only gave her the address this morning without even telling her what was going on. Well she knew the location, of course, but she didn’t really know who’s party this was. It looked important though, the men in expensive suits – Lexa didn’t want to make them uncomfortable though, she did look better than all of them put together – and the women in equally, if not more, expensive gowns. Her eyes were glued to Clarke though – who did look beautiful, that white dress brought out her eyes even more than usual – and she wasn’t complaining. It had been a calm night, Abby was here so Clarke was in a little irritable mood but still on her best behavior from what Lexa could tell.

 

Lexa was a little bored if anything, there wasn’t much to do, she couldn’t even look at her phone because that was unprofessional and she was on the clock now. It didn’t seem like anything interesting was going to happen though anyways, it was quiet and just…boring. Abby seemed to be on the opposite side of the hall, Clarke only a few feet away from her, talking to a guy Lexa didn’t know. One moment, it was all calm and quiet but the next all hell seemed to break lose. It took a fraction of a second for Clarke to go from calm and collected to throwing her drink at the guy and slapping him across the face.

 

Her eyes widened, immediately stepping away from her spot and rushing over to Clarke because what just happened here. “Woah, hey.” Lexa said, her hands going on Clarke’s arm and trying to pull her away before she did anything else. “What happened?” She asked in a rush, the two of them stepping away from whoever this guy was as Lexa felt the entire room staring at them. Clarke didn’t answer and Lexa only stared at her with a shocked look for about half a second before realization hit her – there were cameras here, and press, this was probably a fundraiser now that she thought about it. But yes, press, cameras, she needed to get Clarke out of here – not that it would do _that_ much good because there were too many witnesses.

 

“What are you waiting for?” Lexa heard Abby after a couple of long seconds, the whole room just standing there stunned. “Get out of here.” She was talking to Lexa, asking her to get Clarke out of here before the press got a chance to come at her because, yeah, they loved Clarke – the media loved her so much and couldn’t wait for her to just mess up.

 

“Right,” Lexa nodded to herself, reeling from the surprise because this was not like Clarke…at all, “Clarke, come on.” She didn’t wait for her to respond, only linked her arm with Clarke’s and pulled her away, “We have to go.”

 

She didn’t resist, only glared at the man in front of her as she let Lexa pull her away and out of here. Clarke knew it was a bad idea to have done that but it’s be _one of those days_ and she wasn’t having it but she knew this would get the media’s attention because this was the son of her mom’s campaign’s biggest donator. Okay, yeah, she shouldn’t have done this, this was a bad idea and her mom was going to kill her. And the press, god dammit, the press and the media…they were going to crucify her – _it wouldn’t kill me to think things for more than half a second every now and then_ , Clarke only shook her head at herself, not waiting to so much as look at her mom before letting Lexa lead her out and towards where the car was parked.

 

“Keys,” Lexa said, walking over to the driver’s side, it didn’t even come out as a question. “Now.”

 

“No way, you’re not driving.” Clarke rolled her eyes at Lexa, clearly annoyed.

 

“I’m driving because I need to get you out here, quick.” Lexa told her sternly, holding her hand out to Clarke, still waiting for the keys.

 

“No,” Clarke matched her tone, “You’re not, no one touches my baby.”

 

“I drove you home last week.” Lexa reminded. “Hand over the keys,” She told her again, glaring at her this time. “No, Clarke.” Lexa started before Clarke could say anything else, “You do something stupid, I get you out of the mess – that’s my job.” She told her monotonously, a different side of Lexa showing to Clarke – the more professional and serious one, almost rude. “And,” Clarke had opened her mouth to speak but Lexa stopped her again. “We do not have the time to stand here arguing.”

 

Clarke watched her for a second, scowling at Lexa almost before reluctantly pulling out the keys and handing them to Lexa. “No,” She didn’t budge, nothing can make her budge – if her mom can’t, Lexa’s glare most definitely couldn’t. “Get in the car,” She said to Lexa instead. “I’m driving, and like you said, we don’t have the time to stand here.” Clarke gave her a bitter little smile, almost challenging Lexa to keep going.

 

“You’re drunk Clarke.”

 

“I had _one_ drink.” She answered. “Literally, I’ve been on that one glass since I got here.”

 

“We’re not going to your place.” That’s all Lexa said as she rushed over to passenger side and opened the door. “You’re taking directions and that’s not up for discussion.”

 

.

 

It really wasn’t, Lexa explained that there would probably be paparazzi outside of Clarke’s apartment building because well, she did just slap someone pretty high profile. She did ask Clarke what happened that she did what she had to do, but Clarke didn’t answer, she just drove in silence, taking the turns and exits that Lexa asked her to until they were out of the city. All Lexa had said was that they need to go somewhere a little quiet, somewhere no one would go to look for her.

 

“Where are we going?” Clarke asked once they were out of the city, they seemed to be going up a coastline.

 

“Doesn’t matter, just keep driving.” Lexa didn’t bother with an answer just fell silent, looking at the road.

 

“If you’re trying to take me somewhere in the middle of nowhere to kill me,” Clarke started, trying to ease the tension between them. “You’re doing a shitty job, because I have the location on my phone turned on.”

 

Lexa’s head turned to look at Clarke immediately, “Didn’t I tell you to turn that off?” She asked, a little irritated. “Like…the first day we met?”

 

“Yes,” Clarke shrugged lightly, “And didn’t I tell you I couldn’t be bothered?” She asked rhetorically. “Where are we going?”

 

“Turn off your phone.” Lexa didn’t answer.

 

“Do it yourself.” She was in a bad mood right now, mostly just really short tempered. An asshole just ruined her night and she was off, going who knows where probably to be bombarded by cameras and questions tomorrow morning if not tonight. “It’s in my purse.”

 

Lexa let out a quiet sigh, reaching for the small purse and opening it. Pulling out the phone, she held onto the power button, turning it off before returning it to its place.

 

“Tell me where we’re going.” It wasn’t a question this time, more like a command – two can play at this game, Lexa wasn’t the only one who knew how to take charge. “Or I will stop driving.”

 

“Like you just said.” Lexa shrugged, trying to lighten the mood in the car. “I’m taking you somewhere to the middle of nowhere so I can kill you.”

 

“Lexa,” Clarke started tiredly, “I am not in the mood for this.”

 

She let out another sigh, finally answering, “I have a little place by the beach.” Lexa told her. “No one knows where it is, so you’ll be safe there until I can get you home in the morning.”

 

Clarke nodded, pretending to think about it, her eyes glued to the door, “You know,” She started, “No one’s trying to kill me, right?”

 

“I know.” Lexa agreed. “But the media is going to try and make a huge deal out of you slapping whoever that was.” She told her. “Because you know…it was at your mom’s campaign’s fundraiser.” Lexa shrugged, like it was something that had just occurred to her. “And that was possibly very important.”

 

“He isn’t.” Clarke replied, shaking her head. “But his dad is.”

 

“And you know how much the press loves you, right?” Lexa asked, “I’m not a betting girl but if I was, I’d bet there’s at least a few cameras outside your apartment.” She suggested. “You punched someone important’s son. At a political fundraiser.” Lexa reminded. “They’re going to run with this, this is going to take a while to die down.” She watched Clarke expectantly, “And you need to lay low until then.”

 

“So I have to stay at your little beach hideout until you say I can leave?” Clarke asked, clearly annoyed. “Do you at least have Wi-Fi?”

 

Lexa nodded, “And you can have your phone back,” She added, “Only if you turn your location off though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we will get to know why clarke did what she did, don't worry i won't just ignore that. oh oH OH SO NEXT CHAPTER is clarke and lexa alone together all night at lexa's little beach hideout or wherever she is taking clarke. i promise it to be a cute chapter and without giving away too much, it'll be cute and their relationship is gonna progress. not saying it's gonna take a huge leap because hey i'm all about the slow burn. but it'll be a good clexa chapter. and the more encouragement you guys give me, the faster i'll write ¯\\_◉‿◉_/¯


	6. Note/update/something along those lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry my dudes

okay so yes, i haven't updated this fic in almost 2 months now and i just wanted to let y'all know that i haven't abandoned this fic, I will update it.

i just got pulled into Clexa Halloween Week all of October.

and all of this month, i've been sucked into NaNoWriMo (novel writing challenge basically if you didn't know). and honestly, i've just been writing for that the entire month. it's a best friend au for clexa and like. i never say my fics are good. but my dudes. this fic. the bff au. is going to be epic. it's just going to be so good because i've worked on it for over a year and i finally just got to writing it this month. i'm like 14 chapters in so i'm really looking forward to sharing that one with you guys. 

anyways so yes, given how i have like four other AUs i'm working on, i've decided to write one at a time rather than all of them at once. it seems like i write better that way. and i think then i can update once every week. so eyah, i wanna write one, finish it, and then go onto the next.

but like. i'm not sure which AU i wanna finish first. 

[ **so here's a little poll with all my AUs in progress**](https://www.poll-maker.com/poll1956043x6dBE4485-51). so if y'all can take a minute and just drop a vote for your fav AU or the one you want me to write first, that'd be awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poll closes on 1st december

**Author's Note:**

> cool cool cool cool cool. let me know how i'm doing, leave a comment or hit me up on tumblr bottom-lexa.tumblr.com


End file.
